An Abnegation Story
by DivergentGurl64
Summary: Yay- second Fanfic! I may or may not have lost my other story, so instead of sitting around whining, I decided to start another one! It's your typical Tobias and Tris decide to stay in Abnegation thingy- but I promise it will not be a sucky rip-off. Rated teen for romantic fluff (heated scenes and such). All of the credit goes to the fantabulous Veronica Roth. Please read & review!


**Hey guys! I don't know if my hard drive actually cleared, but if it did, I lost about 20,000 words on my other story (Divergent: No War), which I really did not feel like going back and retyping. (UGH! Imagine all of your dreams being crushed by one stupid dysfunctional hard drive. Needless to say, I was really angry. Like throwing things at the wall then crying a lot angry. Sorry for the little rant, I'm still kinda mad, I loved what I had done and it all got deleted [probably]. And my parents thought I was mourning from all of the homework I had lost [that sucks too, though].) Anyway, new story, so yay! I couldn't decide what to do- I didn't feel like redoing Allegiant (too depressing, even if I changed the end, which, as terrible as it is, is kinda realistic), I'm already going through high school and I write to take my mind off of it so that was a no, and honestly, there is noting I hate more than a pregnancy Fanfic (I'm sorry, Tris is freaking scared of sex, how is she going to get pregnant without way rushing that plotline, except for rape which really bothers me). So I decided to go with the Tris and Four both stay in Abnegation thing. But don't worry, just like my other fanfic (if you've read it) I promise that I'll make it unique and not one of those crappy rip offs. So, without further ado, the disclaimer:**

**I don't own Divergent, either of its sequels, the characters, the plot, nothing! All of the credit goes to Veronica Roth, the amazing author. :). **

**Tobias POV**

When Administrations asked if I would train initiates, I accepted. It would have been selfish not to. But I can't help getting a sarcastic voice in my head. _Of course I'll skip work unpaid for the next month to volunteer to help train snoddy kids. Who wouldn't want that honour. _Oh wait, me.

I sulk as I walk down the narrow and cracking Abnegation street, heading home after work. The neat rows of little grey houses are almost creepy in their symmetry. Abnegation is, well, for lack of a better word, stiff. Always too stiff. The houses, the clothes, the food. I know that I'm not suited for this place. But I'm not sure that I regret choosing it either. I had my reasons. Suddenly, I hear a set of footsteps running towards me. Odd. these streets are always quiet, eerily so at times. I wonder what it is. Maybe someone from Dauntless, running around just for fun. As the figure approaches, I can make out through the dark; the bulky, shapeless robes of my faction, probably ten sizes too big for the girl that wears them. She looks about thirteen, but something about her seems a little older. She slows down her pace to a walk as she notices me.

"Hello," she waves, her cheeks red and a little sweaty, obviously trying to act like she wasn't running. Running is self-indulgent. I wave back, giving her a questioning look. "Sorry if I disturbed you. I was trying to blow off a little steam. Thought a jog might help," she smiles. Not very Abnegation. I bet this girl ends up transferring. Maybe to Candor, or Amity, or Dauntless. Probably the latter by the spark in her eye.

"No problem," I reply. I can't help by being a little intrigued by her. Even though I've only been with her for a couple seconds, she reminds me a little of myself. An outsider, trying to fit in. "I'm Tobias, by the way, I'm not quite sure if we've ever met."

"Bea- Tris. Just Tris," she says. I recognise her. She's Andrew Proir's daughter. My father works with hers. She appears to make this connection too. "Oh, Tobias _Eaton_, I remember you," she says with a tone of realisation.

"The one and only," I laugh. _What am I doing? That is not Abnegation-like. Be selfless, Tobias. _But I don't want to stop talking to her. There is something behind those blue-grey eyes that makes me want to know her better. "So why were you mad?" I ask, hoping I'm not being to nosy.

"Not mad really, just confused," she sighs. "I had the test today. I'm not sure what faction to chose though." I'm don't really know how to respond

to that.

"Well, I hope you pick something that you like," I say. That was pathetic. _Wait, why am I trying to impress her anyway?_

"Me too. Well, uh, goodbye then!" She starts to jog back in the opposite direction.

"Bye," I call. Oh my God. I just made a total idiot out of myself because of a girl. That has _never_ happened before. _Ever. _And if I want to stay Abnegation, it won't again. Flirtation is selfish.

I'm still puzzling over Tris when I get back home. I turn on the lights, trying to make it seem less dingy and lonely. It doesn't really work. Without really thinking about it, I throw some rice into a pot of water, waiting until it's ready. _Plain white rice, yum. _To make it even better, half of it ended up going black and getting stuck to the bottom of the pot. I'm not exactly the best chef. Not that it really makes much of a difference here. Bland food is bland food, no matter how you prepare it. After my sad little dinner, I go to bed for lack of anything better to do. There has got to be something more to life than _this. _

**Tris POV**

I return home, a little flushed, but the robe conceals any sweat that I might have accumulated. Running is a habit I got into a while ago. I figure it is better to run than to sit cooped up and angry. It reminds me to keep going.

I can't count the number of hours I have spent anticipating today. And yet, when the day actually comes, my results are inconclusive. Just my luck. I wonder what divergent even is. Maybe it's all a part of the test. But Tori's tone tells me that it wasn't. I honestly have no clue what to do. I always imagined myself standing up at the bowls, bravely cutting my hand over the Dauntless bowl. But now that the day has actually come, I'm not so sure anymore. If I go, I leave behind everything I have ever known. My parents, Caleb, the comforts of Abnegation. And what is at Dauntless that I don't have here. _Freedom._ But is it worth it?

-Page Break-

"Caleb Prior," Marcus Eaton calls. If only I was as sure as my brother seems. Even after staying up all night to think about it, I still haven't got a clue what I'm going to pick. Caleb walks over to the bowls, staring down at them. His eyes move from the soil to the glass to the coals to the stones then settle on the water, already stained pink with blood. And before I can even manage a gasp, he is cutting his had with the cruel little blade, letting his blood drip down into Erudite's bowl.

No. No, this cannot be happening. He was going to pick Abnegation, like the perfect child that he is, then I was going to be the horrible person and chose Dauntless. I hadn't realised that was my plan until now, but now that he has picked Erudite, everything is messed up. Marcus calls my name, in almost an accusatory tone, and I walk up, still confused and, honestly, panicking a little. Make that a lot.

I accept the knife, but stand in the center considering for a moment. And I know what I am going to do. Feigning the confidence that I so lack, I stride over to the side with the Abnegation and Dauntless bowls, swallowing back any regrets I might have. I have to do the right thing here. I take in a deep breath as I slide the knife across my palm, only feeling a slight sting. Looking between the too bowls, I find the one that I intend to shake my hand over. And I'm now Abnegation.

**Tobias POV**

In the morning, I roll out of bed and grab a travel bag, throwing in the small amount of supplies I'll need for the month that I'll be training initiates. Apparently the trainers have to live in the complex as well. As utterly boring as it is, I'm going to miss this little house. At least it provides a little quiet and privacy at the end of the day. But the Abnegation Administrations complex where I have to train the kids is always packed. I doubt I'll get a quiet moment. _Why did I get dragged into this?_

With the travel case rolling behind me, I make my way through the streets to the correct building, in the center of the neat rows of houses. This building is grey too, though it has several stories as opposed to the tiny two story houses that Abnegation generally have. Using the stairs, I go up to the top floor, which is reserved for the training process. I sit down in the central area, which has three couches (though not comfortable ones), a small stand filled with newspapers dedicated to volunteer opportunities, and several sets of crochet needles. I spent a month here, and I can honestly say it was the most boring times of my life. Basically we spent the month going around to community service places, learning about how to run them in case we ever 'wanted' to come back and help as a job. Ultimately I ended out getting a job at the Hub, which is certainly a good thing. I think I would sooner be factionless than have to work at the food distribution center.

-Page Break-

An hour or so later, Marcus walks into the room. I can't help but scowl. One of the only things I was excited about with this job was that I wouldn't have to see him at work.

"Two initiates," he yells. "Two! Dauntless had like twenty! Erudite had like thirty! Even Amity got fifteen! And we get two initiates!" I can't help but smirk. I know that I should be worried about my faction, but honestly, I can see why we only got two. Abnegation isn't exactly the most fun faction.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"I don't know," Marcus snaps. "I think I left them with someone downstairs."

"Maybe we should go get them then," I say. "It's not their fault that only two people picked Abnegation." I have to admit, I'm a little curious as to who stayed. If I had to guess, I would say Prior boy and Susan. Marcus leaves, not even bothering to hold the door as I follow him downstairs. _Such a positive role model._ Once I get there, I catch a glimpse of Susan. Just as I expected. And- _who the Hell is that?_

The other initiate is Tris. Tris, with the pretty eyes. Tris, who doesn't belong here. Tris, who I want to know better. And as much as I know she has probably made the wrong decision, I can't help but be a little glad the she picked Abnegation.

**Tris POV**

What was I thinking? I'm stuck here and it's not really where I want to be. Not at all, actually. I want to be in Dauntless right now. I want to feel alive, brave, free. Instead I am riding the bus back to Abnegation with Susan and Marcus. _Yay._ I'm not sure if I actually could have picked Dauntless though. Not with my parents all alone. What am I going to do? We get off the bus and walk through Abnegation. I could be jumping off of trains, making friends, having fun. Instead I am walking into the Abnegation Administration building with Marcus and Susan. Marcus gestures for us to stay put at the front desk.

"So Beatrice, are you excited to begin training?" Susan asks politely. _Nope. Actually, I hate community service. _

"Yes," I lie. "And you?"

"I'm very excited as well," she replies quietly. I really hate Abnegation conversations. Constant small talk can really get on one's nerves. Plus there's the whole you can never say what you actually think thing. In that way, I admire the Candor. At least they can talk freely.

Honestly, all I can think about right now is how pissed I am at Caleb. I can't believe he left. He was supposed to be the good one. The perfect Abnegation. He must have been really smart to be able to hide it from me and our parents. Susan and I just stand here for a moment, both of us appearing to be lost in thought. Susan stares at the floor. That's an Abnegation habit; apparently it's polite. I see it as impractical. How are you supposed to observe your surroundings if you are looking down? Ugh- I don't fit in here. Not at all. I can't even see the reasoning behind the basic faction habits. I shouldn't be admitting it to myself, I know it doesn't change anything, but I wish I had picked Dauntless. My parents would have dealt. I could have been happy. It I had shifted my hand a little to the side, I could be in Dauntless now. But there's nothing I can do to go back.

I stare blankly around the room, observing the plain white wall and drab furniture. And suddenly, my attention is turned towards the stairs, where Marcus come stomping down. Wonder what made him so angry. Following behind him is someone else. Someone I recognise. Tobias.

Tobias with his short, brownish hair. His tall, muscular build, so uncharacteristic of Abnegation. His deep blue eyes, the same colour as his father's, but with an extra little spark that I kinda love. Yesterday wasn't the first time I had met him. We had seen each other during dinner parties that our fathers held. And I had gone to his mother's funeral. But after that, he essentially disappeared. I never saw him again until after initiation, where I would sometimes pass him on his way to and from work. He always seemed a little different.

My parents heartily disapproved of him, saying that he was strange, and not quite right. But there were several encounters with him where I remember him being kind to me. During school, when the Erudite kids dumped my lunch on the floor, he joined Robert, Susan, and Caleb in helping me wipe it up. When I was volunteering at the food distribution center, I couldn't lift some of the boxes, and he would help. One time he and Marcus had gone with my family to pick apples in Amity. He and I worked out a system where I would climb the tree and pick then toss the apples to him. Personally, I always liked Tobias. There is certainly nothing wrong with him. _Why does it even matter, Tris? What is he to you?_

"Hi," he says, stopping in front of Susan and I. "I'm supposed to train you guys. Would you like to follow me to your rooms?" _Hmm, guess he is something to me. _

**Tobias POV**

How am I going to manage to train Tris without making an utter idiot out of myself? I'm not sure that I like her, but there is something different about her that I like.

"Hi," I smile. What am I doing? Too casual. Don't be casual. Be Abnegation. "I'm supposed to train you guys," I say. Still too casual. "Would you like to follow me to your rooms?" Better, Tobias, better. I walk back up the stairs, Susan dragging behind me, but Tris tagging along by my side.

"I thought you worked at the Hub," she says. "Some sort of tech job?" Curious. I like it.

"Yeah," I nod. "Control room. It's not exactly the most exciting job but it pays the bills." What the Hell just came out of my mouth? Probably the most un-Abnegation statement I have ever hear an Abnegation person say. Wait, scratch that, that title goes to Marcus. But Tris doesn't seem to mind the selfishness of it.

"So Tobias, is the process just like everyone says it is?" she asks.

"If you're referring to it being the single most boring month of your life," I whisper, "then yes. Imagine community service. That's pretty much the extent of it." Tris stifles a little groan.

"Ooh, this must be fun for you too," she whispers back sarcastically. I love this girl. No one ever uses sarcasm in Abnegation, even whispered. I might think it, but still.

"Yeah," I agree. "I get to follow you two around taking notes on your selfless behaviors. It's so much fun." I realise that Susan has caught up a little; she might be able to hear us. That would not be good. Quickly, I shut up. Tris seems a little hurt; I don't think she realises why I stopped. We reach the two dormitories, one on either side of the hall. One was supposed to be for boys and the other for girls, but, seeing as how there are only two initiates, I figure they can each have a room.

"Take your pick," I say, gesturing for them each to put their bags down in a room. Susan chooses the one on the right, Tris the one to the left.

"So what are we going to do?" Tris asks.

"Nothing today," I reply. "The volunteer agencies don't want you until you are properly trained." Both Tris' and Susan's eyes go wide, shocked at the idea of free time. I know I was too after initiation. Marcus had always kept me busy, sending me to community service places whenever I got a free moment. But once I got through initiation, I realised that I didn't have to go anywhere after work. I would rather get the extra sleep. God, I make a terrible Abnegation.

"Okay, I think I am going to unpack," Tris say, going into her room.

"Me too," Susan squeaks. I think that was the first time I have heard her talk. She'll fit in here. I'm not so sure about Tris. But it might not be a bad thing. Instead of awkwardly standing in the middle of the hall, I go back over to the central area, sitting down on the hard couch and immersing myself in thought.


End file.
